


ease your anger // jeno x jaemin

by elleiluna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 18+, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, bad language, lee jeno/na jaemin - Freeform, nomin
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleiluna/pseuds/elleiluna
Summary: về mọt lee jeno tức giận và một na jaemin biết nghe lời.





	ease your anger // jeno x jaemin

**Author's Note:**

> warning: smut ; 18+ ; bad language ; hand jobs.

NOMIN // EASE YOUR ANGER.

rầm.

tiếng cánh cửa thô bạo mở ra rồi đóng sập lại. lee jeno với mái tóc đen vuốt ngược một cách kiêu hãnh giờ đã rủ xuống trán ướt đẫm mồ hôi. hắn cởi áo vest bên ngoài rồi nới lỏng cà vạt.

bóng dáng gầy nhỏ từ trong phòng đi ra với chiếc áo sơ mi trắng nhàu nhĩ cùng chiếc boxer đen ẩn dưới vạt áo dài. jaemin thấy dáng vẻ quen thuộc của lee jeno mà không cảm xúc. em tiến gần đến trước hắn mặc sự tức giận cùng mối nguy hiểm tiềm tàng đang lộ rõ. jaemin kiễng chân hôn lên cổ hắn rồi tháo hẳn cà vạt màu đen tuyền của hắn ra.

không dừng lại, jaemin mở hai khuy đầu cổ áo của jeno rồi áp đôi môi hồng nhuận ướt át lên cổ hắn tạo nên những dấu hôn bắt mắt. hơi thở hắn nặng nề phả lên tóc em. không kiềm lại được nữa, jeno vòng tay qua vòng eo mảnh khảnh của em rồi áp sát em vào người hắn. đôi môi em nhanh chóng bị hắn ngậm lấy mà cắn mút. chiếc lưỡi hắn luồn vào khoang miệng em thành thạo liếm lấy đôi môi mật ngọt rồi nút lưỡi một cái thật kêu. jaemin chỉ biết thở dốc rồi rên ư ử thật nhỏ trong cổ họng.

không nhẹ nhàng gì, jeno xoay người jaemin lại áp lên tường khiến em rít lên vì đau. rất nhanh sau đó hắn lại bắt lấy môi em triền miên cắn mút rồi trải dài nụ hôn nóng bỏng từ xương hàm đến cổ. hắn gặm mút từng tấc thịt trắng trên cổ em tạo nên những vết tím đỏ cùng vết răng hằn sâu. tay jeno tháo tiếp hai chiếc khuy áo của jaemin rồi bất ngờ cắn mạnh lấy xương đòn gợi cảm của em. jaemin bị tấn công bất ngờ mà hét lên, tay em bám lấy bả vai người đối diện, hai chân theo bản tính mà vòng qua hông của jeno mà kẹp chặt, áp sát người em vào người hắn.

nhưng không lâu sau, jeno thả jaemin ra khiến em hụt hẫng mà suýt ngã xuống đất. hắn đẩy em vào phòng rồi chậm rãi tự cởi từng khuy áo. hắn nhìn đôi mắt thèm thuồng của em mà nhếch mép cười

"cởi đồ ra nằm lên giường"

ngay khi hắn dứt lời, jaemin lập tức cởi chiếc boxer ở dưới rồi đá nó đi. em nhanh chóng cởi từng chiếc khuy áo rồi thả nó tự rơi trượt khỏi bờ vai gầy rơi xuống chân em. sau đó, jaemin đi về phía chiếc giường rồi nằm ngửa ra, ngoan ngoãn tách hai chân, đôi mắt dần mờ đi vì tình dục, đôi môi thì hé mở thèm khát. jeno sau khi cởi xong chiếc áo vướng víu và để lại chiếc quần tây, hắn lập tức tiến về phía chiếc giường, nằm đè lên người jaemin rồi tiếp tục công việc cắn mút khắp cơ thể người bé tuổi hơn. từng nụ hôn ướt át đều khiến jaemin kích tình mà rướn người lên thích thú đòi hỏi. hắn cố tình trêu chọc em bằng những cái vuốt ve đùi khiến em ngứa ngáy khó chịu.

bất ngờ, jaemin lại hét lên một tiếng trầm thấp khi jeno nắm lấy vật nhỏ bán cương của em. hắn thành thạo vuốt ve lên xuống, biết rõ từng điểm mẫn cảm của em mà trêu chọc khiến jaemin như sắp lặn sâu vào biển tình dục vô đáy. tay jaemin vừa nắm lấy bả vai jeno vừa sờ mó lung tung phần bụng hắn. em thích thú sờ phần cơ bụng săn chắc, đẹp như tạc tượng của hắn mà càng hưng phấn. cảm nhận bàn tay nhỏ hư hỏng đang liên tục chạm vào cơ bụng mình, lee jeno không khỏi bị kích thích mà ghé sát vào tai bé nhỏ bên dưới thì thầm

"thích không cục cưng?"

jaemin rụt cổ lại vì nhột rồi gật đầu vô điều kiện. khi vật nhỏ bên dưới đã hoàn toàn cứng trong bàn tay của jeno, hắn lại nói tiếp với tông giọng trầm quyến rũ

"muốn không con điếm nhỏ của tôi?"

jaemin chợt nảy hông lên khi jeno sượt đầu ngón tay qua đầu khấc của em. dòng dịch lỏng trong suốt rỉ ra ướt đẫm tay hắn. bụng jaemin bắt đầu nhộn nhạo, tiếng rên rỉ của em bắt đầu hỗn loạn và không rõ tiếng.

sắp rồi.

hông jaemin đưa đẩy lên xuống theo từng nhịp vuốt ve của jeno. không lâu sau, dòng dịch trắng sữa bắn thẳng vào lòng bàn tay jeno với tiếng khóc nấc vui sướng. jaemin thở dốc, mắt nhòe đi vì khoái cảm, ngón chân em co quắp lại, vật nhỏ vừa đạt cao trào vật nằm gọn trong tay jeno. hắn vẫn vuốt ve cho đến khi dòng dịch đó tiết hết ra nhiễu ra ga giường màu ghi đen.

vừa mới lấy lại được nhịp thở, jaemin bất ngờ bị túm lấy cổ chân mà lật người lại nằm sấp xuống giường. vật nhỏ dần mềm nhũn sau đợt kích thích bị cọ sát xuống ga giường khiến jaemin bật ra tiếng rên khẽ. jeno tách hai chân jaemin ra rộng nhất có thể. hắn vuốt ve hai bên đùi trong nhạy cảm của bé con nằm dưới rồi chỉnh hổng em hướng lên. hắn không cởi nốt quần mà để nó lại chỉ kéo khóa rồi trượt nó xuống một chút, vừa vặn để vật thô cứng kia đứng thẳng lộ ra ngoài.

trước khi chơi bé con kia, hắn ghé sát vào tai em cắn mút vành tai, phả hơi thở nặng nề nóng bỏng

"jaemin muốn tôi chơi em đến hỏng không?"

trước những lời kích thích đầy gợi tình kia, jaemin rùng mình rồi gật đầu. em quay đầu ra chủ động bắt lấy môi hắn, môi lưỡi cuồng nhiệt. giữa nụ hôn ướt át, jaemin lẩm bẩm

"em muốn anh... jeno... cho em... ah"

không nhẹ nhàng gì nữa, jeno rời khỏi nụ hôn kia rồi nhấn thân trên của jaemin mạnh xuống giường. tay hắn vỗ mạnh một cái lên bờ mông căng tròn của jaemin rồi xoa nắn nó đến khi đỏ ửng. dịch ruột non từ từ tiết ra ướt lỗ nhỏ đằng sau khiến hắn dễ dàng thâm nhập hai ngón tay vào.

hai ngón tay thô ráp vừa dâm sâu vào đã nhấn trúng tuyến tiền liệt của jaemin khiến em giật nảy người, vật nhỏ đằng trước lại dần cứng trở lại. miệng em rên rỉ đòi hỏi

"chỗ đó... nhấn lại... làm ơn..."

không nghe theo lời bé con bên dưới, jeno không luyến tiếc mà nhanh chóng rút hai ngón tay ra khiến jaemin hụt hẫng, lỗ nhỏ đằng sau khép mở thèm muốn. không lâu sau, hắn cúi xuống đưa lưỡi liếm quanh hậu huyệt jaemin khiến em bất ngờ run rẩy vì sự ẩm ướt đột ngột. chiếc lưỡi lươn lẹo đảo quanh bên ngoài rồi đưa vào trong liếm láp. dịch lỏng từ phía sau càng tiết ra nhiều hơn kèm theo những tiếng rên rỉ ngày càng lớn. tiếng khóc lóc vì vui sướng vang quanh phòng. jaemin nắm chặt lấy ga giường, úp mặt vào gối để giảm âm lượng của tiếng rên của mình. vật nhỏ đằng trước lại cương lên hoàn toàn cọ sát lên ga giường.

"ah... ah... ah... tiếp nữa..."

đến khi lỗ nhỏ đằng sau hoàn toàn được bôi trơn, lee jeno dừng lại mặc sự hụt hẫng không giấu vào đâu được của bé con nằm dưới. hắn rướn người lên hôn môi em rồi hôn lên đôi mắt ươn ướt.

"jeno cho em... em là con điếm nhỏ ngoan ngoãn của anh mà... chơi em đi... mạnh vào"

câu nói nhuốm đậm dục vọng vô đáy của jaemin đánh thẳng vào đại não jeno. hắn nhấc người em dậy đổi vị trí cho mình dựa vào thành giường còn jaemin thì ngồi lên đùi mình. jeno đặt vật cương cứng của mình trước lỗ nhỏ không ngừng rỉ nước kia. hắn điều chỉnh hông của jaemin rồi từ từ nhấn hông em xuống. cơn đau như xé đôi người khiến jaemin hét lên, đầu em cúi xuống dựa lên ngực jeno, nhìn lỗi nhỏ đang cố nuốt lấy vật thô cứng to dài kia. nước mắt sinh lý chảy ra ướt đẫm khuôn mặt. không biết đã làm bao nhiêu lần rồi mà nơi kia vẫn thật chặt khiến jeno điên cuồng. hắn khó khăn đâm sâu vào hậu huyệt vẫn không ngừng kẹp chặt lấy hắn. dịu dàng hôn lên khóe mắt jaemin trấn an, cuối cùng lỗ nhỏ kia mới nuốt vào bằng hết.

sau một lúc đợi jaemin thích ứng, jeno bắt đẩu đẩy hông mình làm jaemin nảy lên miệng phát ra tiếng rên dâm dục nhất mà hắn từng nghe. em choàng tay ôm lấy cổ, đầu dụi vào hõm vai hắn còn hông thì bắt đầu tự lên xuống.

"nếu thèm muốn đến thế thì tự dành lấy đi bé con hư hỏng"

hắn phát mạnh lên mông jaemin làm em khóc nấc lên. hông em bắt đầu lên xuống nhanh hơn, tiếng rên rỉ cũng càng nhiều

"ah... ah... ah... nhiều quá"

kết hợp với nhịp nhún nhảy lên xuống kia, jeno lại nắm lấy vật nhỏ cương cứng va chạm nãy giờ với cơ bụng mình mà lại vuốt ve nhiệt tình. bị khoái cảm đánh úp ở đủ các nơi nhạy cảm jaemin như sắp ngất đi vì kiệt sức.

nhịp lên xuống ngày càng chậm lại, jaemin mệt mỏi gục trên người jeno khiến hắn đành phải giành lại thế chủ động. nhanh chóng đổi vị trí của hai người, jeno để hai chân jaemin cuốn quanh, kẹp lấy hông mình, một tay hắn chống bên đầu jaemin, tay kia vòng lấy vòng eo gầy nâng lên tạo thành một đường cong ở lưng em. sau đó bé con thực sự bị làm đến thảm. vật thô cứng kia mạnh bạo xỏ xuyên ra vào làm jaemin hét lạc cả giọng. em nắm chặt lấy ga giường, đầu ngẩng lên bắt lấy hơi thở. những tiếng rên phát ra cũng bị đâm vỡ bởi những cú thúc không chút nhẹ nhàng. mỗi lần ra vào, jeno lại đâm trúng tuyến tiền liệt của em không sai một li khiến jaemin điên đảo càng muốn nữa.

bản tính hư hỏng lại bị kích động. jaemin cố đưa đẩy hông theo nhịp độ nhanh của jeno. vật nhỏ đang có dấu hiệu rỉ dịch trắng. cảm nhận được cơ thể đang gồng lên, jaemin tự nắm lấy vật nhỏ của mình tự vuốt ve lên xuống thật nhanh. khoái cảm như con sóng đánh ập vào người em như muốn vùi lấp, nhấn chìm em vào bể dục vọng vô đáy.

jeno thấy bé nhỏ bên dưới sắp đạt cao trào cũng không ngăn lại mà cúi xuống cắn lấy hạt đậu ở ngực đang dựng thẳng của em. jaemin không cự tuyệt mà càng nâng ngực lên như muốn dâng miếng thịt ngon cho hắn. jeno vừa cắn vừa liếm đến khi nó sưng đỏ, hông đưa đẩy với tốc độ nhanh mà thô bạo. trước khi đạt cao trào, jaemin khóc to, tiếng rên rỉ đan xen những câu từ không rõ. cuối cùng trước khi bắn, em gọi cái tên quen thuộc đã khảm sâu vào tâm trí mình.

"jeno... jeno... em... uh"

không lâu sau, dòng dịch trắng sữa một lần nữa bắn vương vãi ra khắp bụng của jaemin rồi chảy thành dòng xuống ga trải giường. jeno bị vách tường bên trong kẹp chặt khiến đầu óc hắn càng tê dại. hắn nhấn liên tục lên tuyến tiền liệt của bé con khiến em giật nảy người rồi khóc nấc lên. hắn cầm tay jaemin đặt lên bụng em rồi lại cúi người trên hôn môi em sau đó thì thầm

"cảm nhận được không bé con, cảm nhận được vật thô cứng của tôi chơi hỏng em không?"

bàn tay bé nhỏ của jaemin bỗng sờ được thứ gì nổi lên trong bụng mình. vừa mới nhận ra em đã van xin, rên rỉ bằng tông giọng khàn đặc trầm ấm

"ah... đừng... sẽ hỏng mất... ah.."

bỏ ngoài tai lời van xin kia, lee jeno vẫn không ngừng đưa đẩy hông mạnh hơn. bé con nằm dưới hắn có thể cảm nhận được tuyến tiền liệt của mình sắp bị nghiền nát đến nơi. em dùng hết sức rướn người lên hôn lên môi hắn nịnh nọt rồi lại thả mình xuống giường để mặc người kia thao túng. giữa cơn khoái cảm cùng sự không tỉnh táo, jaemin thốt lên câu nói khiến lee jeno bỗng chậm lại động tác của mình.

"em yêu anh"

hắn nhìn khuôn mặt xinh đẹp của bé con dưới thân rồi dịu dàng hôn lên môi em lần nữa. không hề mạnh bạo, hắn chỉ mút lấy môi em nhẹ nhàng, thân dưới đưa đẩy thêm vài lần rồi bắn dòng dịch ấm nóng nhầy nhụa vào sâu trong lỗ nhỏ kia. chất dịch lỏng trắng đục nhiều đến nỗi chảy cả ra ngoài lăn dọc xuống xương cụt của bé con rồi thấm xuống tấm ga lộn xộn vì cuộc ân ái kịch liệt.

sau trận làm tình, lee jeno thả người xuống cạnh jaemin, bé con đang cố lấy lại hơi thở rồi nằm sát vào người hắn. em hôn nhẹ lên môi hắn rồi lại lẩm bẩm

"em yêu anh"

bất ngờ một lúc, jeno vòng tay qua ôm chặt tấm thân gầy vào lòng. hắn để đầu em dựa vào vai mình, người nằm lên thân hắn. đến khi hơi thở em phả ra đều đều, đôi mắt mệt mỏi dần khép lại chìm vào giấc ngủ, hắn mới ôm chặt lấy em, cưng chiều.

"tôi cũng yêu em vô cùng, jaeminie"

fin. 

///

lạy chúa lòng lành hãy tha lỗi cho con :'>


End file.
